


Hope Is a Fickle Thing

by Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm so sorry, Poor Hux, This is Bad, Why must he suffer, whoops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard/pseuds/Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux had lost everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Is a Fickle Thing

He had lost everything within the past year. His father, the last of his family, died of sickness. His base was destroyed by the resistance. Kylo Ren was missing, presumably captured by the resistance. Even his cat was gone. The only thing he had left was the First Order. That and the orders Snoke gave to him. So when he turned on everything he because of one small movement that could have just been his imagination, even he was surprised. But he did. 

When he leaned down to Rey’s fallen form and whispered,”Is Ren alive?” She nodded. It gave him a slight glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, he hadn't lost everything just yet. But hope is a fickle thing.  
He hadn't known that as he walked fearlessly, no, stupidly, into Snoke’s temple. He hadn't known that as he took out his blaster and foolishly shot at Snoke. It started to dawn on him as he lost control of his body. As his arm painfully turned toward him against his own will. As his blaster jabbed into his stomach and fired. He realised his mistake only too late. All he felt was shame as pain as he bled out and listened to Snoke laugh and call him foolish. Deep down he knew Snoke was correct. He was foolish to hope. The last thing he thought was hope is a fickle thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So while I wrote this, I kept thinking of Pandora's box. And that made me think of the last book in the Percy Jackson series. When Prometheus gave Percy the box (pithos) and said to give up hope. And that's when I thought of "hope is a fickle thing". Here's the Percy Jackson quote, "Keep Elpis, if you wish. But if you decide that you have seen enough destruction, enough futile suffering, then open the jar. Let Elpis go. Give up Hope, and I will know that you are surrendering." ~Prometheus to Percy Jackson in The Last Olympian


End file.
